liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Roman Catholic Church
The Roman Catholic Church is a Christian church that was meant to be progressive as Jesus Christ would see fit but yet it believes everyone should do what the Pope says even when the Pope is wrong. They are also called the Church of Rome because their headquarters are in Rome, Italy. They were the ones who ruled Europe for nearly a thousand years, burning people who said that the Earth went around the sun. They also believe everyone should do what priests, monks and nuns tell them to do. Priests monks and nuns are supposed to stay celibate. That can make them very miserable, angry and frustrated. Then they make the people around them miserable, angry and frustrated. Not all priests, monks and nuns have the will power to stay celibate. Many of them vent their frustration instead, because they are just like us, and not special in any way whatsoever. Just liars and the misguided. They are all not so conservative, many Roman Catholics disapprove the idea of intelligent design and most believe in something called theistic evolution . Still, many disapprove gay-marriages, contraception, Jews, Muslims, abortion and Rock music (though they do approve Ted Nugent). Despite the conservative tendencies of Catholicism, there are many liberal Catholics that are not quite as crazy, and don't despise any of these things. You also have to admit that Catholic girls are pretty hot. They do naughty things with boys and men, then they go to Confession and think they're forgiven. Sadly, the entire church has been generalised due to the Priest child molestation scandals in the United States, Ireland and elsewhere. Generally all Catholics, as they are human beings, are disgusted at the idea of committing such acts though some normal priests help cover up for those who do those things. The Roman Catholic Church as a whole is very large and is neither uniformly good nor uniformly evil. Still Roman Catholics try to pretend that they are better than they really are and that needs to be neutralized. The Catholic Church and Hitler's Germany The Roman Catholic Church was active during the Third Reich and World War II... as it had been active in Europe for over a thousand years beforehand. The Jesuits, in control of Adolph Hitler's Roman Catholic Third Reich installed puppet dictators throughout Europe. http://www.spirituallysmart.com/croatia2.html Of course, Hitler was in no way a supporter of the Catholic Churchhttp://www.bede.org.uk/hitler.htm, and the Catholic Church was by no means under Hitler's control, nor did it control Nazi Germany, as the above quote would have you believe. Pope John Paul II was notably an opponent of the Nazis.http://www.post-gazette.com/forum/20000305rodgers3.asp Twelve Jesuit priests have been formally recognized by Yad Vashem, the Holocaust Martyrs' and Heroes' Remembrance Authority in Jerusalem, for risking their lives to save Jews during the Holocaust of World War II: Roger Braun of France; Pierre Chaillet of France; Jean-Baptist De Coster of Belgium; Jean Fleury of France; Emile Gessler of Belgium; Jean-Baptiste Janssens of Belgium; Alphonse Lambrette of Belgium; Emile Planckaert of France; Jacob Raile of Hungary; Henri Revol of France; Adam Sztark of Poland; and Henri Van Oostayen of Belgium. Several rescue efforts were made by people from all elements of the Catholic Church during the Holocaust, and it should not be assumed that the sole role of the Catholic Church during World War Two was to support the Nazi regime in Germany and facilitate the massacres it carried out.http://www.catholiceducation.org/articles/catholic_stories/cs0058.html At the time the Vatican did not oppose massacres of Croatians who refused to convert as swown below. Therefore it is likely that official rescue attempts from the Vatican were solely or mainly of Roman Catholics such as Jews who had converted. The Catholic Church and Croatia Massacres by Roman Catholics During World War II the Roman Catholic Church in Croatia followed a policy of convert or die and 700,000 Greek Orthodox, Jewish people and others who would not convert were tortured and murdered in a manner that exceeded the cruelty of the Inquisition. The wars of the 1990's During the wars of the 1900’s there were further massacres of Non-Catholics by Catholics with Priests complicit. This was done by Ustaše, a Fascist group led by Ante Pavelić. The Roman Catholic Church was complicit in the forced conversions of Serbs and Jews to Catholicism and the massacres of those who refused to convert. Nazi massacres During World War II Roman Catholics collaborated with Nazis or Fascists in any number of mass murders. In April 1941, Ante Pavelic headed a new Croat "Ustashe" regime in alliance with Nazi Germany, dedicated to the conversion to Catholicism or extermination of the Serbs and Jews of Croatia. At the end of April, as the killing began, a pastoral letter from Archbishop Stepinac called on all Catholics to support the Croat leader. Stepinac remained the head of the Catholic Church in Croatia during the genocide. http://markhumphrys.com/fascism.html#croatia A publication from Oxford University supports this statement. (...) the (Roman Catholic) Church did not so much as censure, nor did it eliminate from its ranks, priests and men of religion who took part in the incitement against the Jews and in their murder. http://hgs.oxfordjournals.org/content/4/3/323.abstract The Pope even made the leader of one group of murderers welcome at the Vatican. While Pavelic's men were killing thousands of innocent Serb men, women and children, Pope Pius XII greeted Pavelic at the Vatican in 1941. The Vatican was fully informed of the genocide, yet continued to support the Croat regime, and rejoiced in the huge number of conversions to Catholicism. How the church believed these conversions were the result of anything other than terror is not known. http://markhumphrys.com/fascism.html#croatia It should surprise nobody that today Roman Catholics try to whitewash this criminality and pretend it never happened, frankly there's too much evidence that the Vatical was complicit in mass murder. See:- *Nazi Croatia - Catholic genocide *THE CATHOLIC CHURCH IN CROATIA, THE VATICAN AND THE MURDER OF THE CROATIAN JEWSThis is from Oxford Journals and Oxford University is one of the two most respected Universities in the United Kingdom *Nazi Croatia - Catholic genocide *What is the Vatican hiding? The Vatican's complicity in Genocide in Facist Croatia: The Suppressed Chapter Of Holocaust History *"Kill all Serbs. And when you finish come here, to the Church, and I will confess you and free you from sin." The Church and Politics The Church is very much involved in electoral politics. Sometimes, it advocates liberal economic policies, such as helping poor people, but it generally promotes conservative social policies, including opposition to gay rights, reproductive rights, birth control, and advocates all forms of sexual repression. This puts them at odds with Libertarians, who believe in Conservative Free-Market economies, but Liberal Social ideas. Out of touch with what couples do in bed If you're a young married couple and you're burning with passion for each other you must resist the urge just long enough to pray first. See Also *Priest Child Molestation Scandal *Child abuse by the Irish Roman Catholic Church *Magdalene laundry *Confession *Mother Teresa *Flagellation External links *Catholic morality This is a good informative video. The video calls the present Pope a Nazi, others disagree, see Was Pope Benedict XVI (Joseph Ratzinger) A Nazi? Why Join the Hitler Youth? *Sexual abuse was 'endemic' in Catholic run Irish boys' homes References category:religion Category:Christianity Category:Roman Catholic Church